Under The Weather
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 18-Dean shows up, without Sam, at the Burke's back door. Whumpage for whumpage sake. It just makes me so, so very happy.
1. Chapter 1

UNDER THE WEATHER

Part 18 of The UNDER Series

 **AN: Shamless HurtDean, and possibly HurtSam, just because it makes me so very, very happy.**

Elizabeth Burke heard a noise at her back door. She rarely got visitors there, just the occasional neighbor. But, she did have other special visitors who always and only came to the back door.

El could not speak for a moment, staring at the young man before her. His face and clothes were bloody. A bloody hand was rested against the door frame, and he looked like he was about to pass out. He was alone and obviously in a great deal of pain. He had his other hand over his chest. He was unable to speak only nodding or shaking his head in response to her questions.

"Dean! Sweetie!" El replied, moving aside so that the elder Winchester could come into the room. She then checked outside to see where Sam was. She didn't see him, so she closed and locked the door.

Dean could only moan in response. Before El could put her arm around the hunter's waist and guide him to the couch, he dropped to his knees.

El knelt down beside him, hoping she could get some information out of him before he passed out. "Sweetie, what happened to you? Where's Sam?"

 **Couldn't resist posting this short cliffie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean looked at El. She could see that he understood her, but was still in too much pain to speak. He shook his head. "Sam…." The elder brother started. He then started to cough. Blood escaped his mouth and splattered on the kitchen floor as a thin stream cascaded down his chin.

El put one hand on his shoulder to steady him a little. She then put her other hand to the side of his face. "It's okay, Sweetheart. It's okay. I'll…we'll be okay." She said. Then she realized she was not sure what she should do. She had to call Peter. She should call Peter. But she didn't want her husband to act as a federal agent. She wanted him to act as a friend. She wanted Peter to help his friend. But, she was not at all sure that that would be how Peter would act. And she didn't want Dean to end up in prison. She couldn't call 9-1-1 for much the same reason.

Dean had been sitting back on his heels. But now he was starting to sway. She knew he was about to pass out. She didn't want him to hurt himself further, so she eased him down to the floor of her kitchen. She then checked his pulse. It was strong. She decided that she could leave him, for just a moment. She picked up the phone and called June. She knew that June had a doctor friend who would make house calls. The medical man also knew how to keep his mouth shut. El also asked her about Neal and Sam. June told her that Neal was up in his apartment, and, as far as she knew, Neal didn't even know that the Winchesters were in town.

June quickly headed up the stairs as she talked to El. She was at Neal's door in moments. June then handed the phone over to the conman, and El repeated her story. Neal confirmed he had no idea that the Winchesters were in the city. June called for her driver and moments later she and Neal were on their way to the Burke's home.

June called her doctor friend on the way and told him to meet her at the Burke's. June and Neal made it to the Burkes in no time. She and the conman hurried into the house They exchanged quick greetings, then Neal and June knelt down on either side of the unconscious elder Winchester. Dean was still moaning, softly. He seemed restless and in a great deal of pain.

"Dean?" June said, as she slipped her hand into his.

Dean responded immediately to her touch, opening his eyes for just a moment. But he closed them again. The elder Winchester then turned his head in her direction when she stroked his cheek. But, he didn't open his eyes.

Neal looked at his friend. He had no idea what had happened to him. But the amount of blood on his face, hands and clothes had the conman very distressed.

"Is all this blood his?" Neal asked, concerned his friend might be bleeding out before their very eyes.

El nodded her head. Dean's shirt was ripped and stained with blood. She had cut it off as she had tried to clean him up. She wanted to be able to see his injuries. She found cuts and bruises. She checked his head to see if he had any bumps. There were none. But, it was the stab wounds in Dean's chest that worried her. They appeared to be shallow, but they still oozed a fair amount of blood.

"He's…I think they're stab wounds." El said, as she moved the gauze pads she had covering them. "They appear to be shallow. But…he, they're still bleeding."

"Shouldn't we be putting pressure on his wounds or something?" June asked.

El nodded. "I have been." She said, replacing the gauze. "They're actually bleeding a lot less than they were."

June nodded. "My driver is waiting. And I told the doctor to come here. When he says Dean's okay to move we'll get him to the mansion."

El knew that that would ultimately be the best for Dean. But, she didn't mind him staying. And she knew deep down that Peter wouldn't mind either. If not, of course, for the whole FBI's-Most-Wanted thing. But, El knew that Peter would have a problem with coming home and finding an unconscious, bleeding Winchester lying on his kitchen floor.

The doctor showed up a few moments later, followed by an impatient loud knocking at the Burke's back door. El excused herself and went to answer it. She let her visitor in, very glad to see him. And Sam was just as glad to see her. He hurried in, a glad to have found Dean, and knelt down beside his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened?" Sam asked looking at each of them, expecting answers. "Is he okay?"

June spoke up. "He's gonna be okay, Sam."

Doctor Ryan had just started examining Dean. He checked the elder Winchester's eyes and his head for signs of a concussion. He ran his fingers, expertly, over Dean's ribs, checking for broken and cracked ones. He examined the size, depth and location of the elder brother's various bruises.

"He's gonna be okay." El said, nodding, even though the bleeding and the stab wounds had her very concerned.

Sam nodded. He realized he hadn't even spoken to El, Neal or June. He had just been so relieved to find Dean. He had forgotten about everything else.

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. I just…I've been looking for Dean for a couple of hours. He's…he was supposed to be going to get gas. We got lost and got turned around and then ran out of gas. He was…we weren't in the best part of town. But he didn't want to leave the Impala, his baby, and we both go. So, I stayed behind with the car and…."

"He never came back?" Neal asked.

Sam shook his head. "I waited a couple of hours. I wasn't familiar with the area, so I didn't know how far he would have to go. But…after an hour, I was concerned. After two…." The youngest Winchester shook his head again.

"Well, I heard something at the back door. I opened it and there Dean was. He was leaning on the door frame. He was so bloody…is face, his hands." She shuddered at the memory. "He couldn't speak. He was in so much pain. And he looked like he was about to pass out. He made it just a few steps and that…that was it. I called June to see if Doctor Ryan, here, would come check Dean out. And then I asked her if Neal knew if you guys were in town."

Sam shook his head. "We were just on our way through. We were going to meet a friend just over the state line in Pennsylvania. We didn't know if we would have time to stop. I just…." The young Winchester then realized. "Dean had to walk quite a ways to get here."

At least now they knew a little more of what happened. Dean would have to fill in the rest. But, from the looks of his injuries, he must have been fighting for his life. It scared them all, and they fell silent as they watched the doctor finish his examination.

"So, Doctor, what's the verdict?" Sam asked as the MD finished his exam.

"It's…he's been beaten, pretty severely. His ribs are bruised and a couple are cracked. The stab wounds, thankfully, are not deep. I can clean, stitch and bandage them here. I'll write him a prescription for antibiotics. And I'll probably have to start him on an IV. I'll give him some antibiotics that way, too. You can never be too careful. But right now, I need to take care of those stab wounds."

Dean groaned and tried to move as the doctor began to clean his wounds. Sam responded quickly and held down one of his legs as Neal held the other. El took one of his hands in hers, and, hoping that she could calm him down, started speaking to him.

"Dean, you're okay, Sweetie." El explained. "June's friend is here. He's a doctor. He's trying to help you. But you have to try and lay still, Sweetheart." She continued. "Sam's here. Neal and June are here, too."

Dean looked up at El and squeezed her hand. "Sammy?" He asked in a near whisper. He looked around until he saw his little brother.

"You're okay, Bro." Sam reassured him. "Just take it easy, the doc will be finished soon."

Dean nodded, but he couldn't stop the cry of pain that erupted from his throat as the doctor began sewing up one of the wounds. It was in an area that was already bruised.

NCIS\WC NCIS\WC NCIS\WC NCIS\WC NCIS\WC NCIS\WC

Peter was glad to be home. He started up the stairs to his front door. He heard a yell, someone crying out in pain. He hurried up, unlocked his door as quickly as he could and hurried inside, afraid that Elizabeth might be in trouble. He didn't see anyone at first. Then he saw feet, and people kneeling down around someone lying on the floor. He recognized all but the doctor.

"What the…?" Peter started then he saw what the doctor was doing.

El looked at her husband. "Hon, it's…Dean showed up at the back door." She proceeded to tell him all that she knew. Plus what Sam had just told them.

"Is he…how is he doing?" The agent asked.

Dean groaned loudly then he suddenly stopped moving. His grip on El's hand let go and, he quit struggling.

"Dean?" Sam asked, panicked, when he realized that his brother was not moving.

They all looked at Dean. The doctor stopped for just a second, until he saw Dean take a breath. He, then, breathed a sigh of relief. "He's passed out from the pain. I'll give him something else besides the local when I'm done."

"Is he going to be safe to travel?" June asked.

They all just looked at her.

"Dean will be able to rest and heal better at my home." June replied.

"He should be fine. It's a short trip, and the pain medicine should hold him for a few hours." The doctor stated.

Peter and El nodded as Sam bent down. He started to pick Dean up.

"El," Dean said, Sam's lifting him caused him to open his eyes. He held out his hand to her. "..I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

El took his hand in both of hers and smiled at him. "It's okay, Sweetie. I was scared for you. I…all that blood." She shook her head.

Sam shifted Dean's body in his arms so that he could hold him better. Dean winced. He looked up at his young brother. "Don't drop me, Sammy."

"Jerk!" Sam muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Bitch." Dean shot back, even though his voice was very weak.

Neal grinned and shook his head. "You'd never know that those two were related."

Sam headed out the back door of the Burke's residence. He didn't have far to go. June's driver had pulled into the back alley as far as he could so that few people would see Dean being loaded into the limo.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean groaned and opened his eyes as Sam placed him on the backseat. Sam, Neal and June then loaded in on the other side. Then they were off.

"Sammy."

Sam put his hand on Dean's arm, gripping it to let Dean know that he was there. "It's okay. We're in June's limo on the way to the mansion."

Dean nodded his understanding and then turned his head to June. "Thank you." He told her before the drugs finally took effect and he fell asleep.

June's staff had the guest room at the back of the house on the first floor ready for them when June, Neal and Sam arrived. Sam carried his brother into the guest bedroom and gently laid him on the bed.

"He's still out of it, June." Sam said, staring down at his brother. He didn't like to see Dean so still and so quiet, it unnerved him. He sat down on the bed, unsure of what to do next. He was tired. He hadn't realized how tired until he had sat down on the bed. But, he had to stay awake. He had to be there, to help Dean, when he woke up.

"Darlin', I know you're hungry." June replied. "I doubt you even thought about food while you were looking for Dean. Carlotta will fix you something, whatever you want."

Sam just stared at June for a second. He hadn't realized how very hungry he was. His stomach was growling. He just nodded and June sent Carlotta into the kitchen with her orders. She returned a few moments later with sandwiches and tea for everyone.

June, Sam and Neal sat around the bed and watched Dean as they ate. The doctor has said that Dean would be out for a while. But still, none of them wanted to leave him alone.

Sam stood after he had finished eating. He swayed on his feet just a little.

"Darlin'…?" June asked. She jumped to her feet.

"Sam?" Neal jumped to his feet too. He was by Sam's side in a second.

Sam shook his head. He took the arm Neal offered him and stood still for just a second until his vision cleared.

"…tired." Sam said pushing the hair back out of his eyes. "…been driving for days, it seems like, not eating much, not sleeping."

Both Neal and June nodded.

"Darling." June stated as she took Sam's other arm. "There's plenty of room, you can lie down beside Dean. Here take your jacket off. We'll get your shoes." She motioned for him to sit down.

Sam did as he was told. He struggled out of his jacket. He then lay back on the bed. He was asleep in moments.

"Neal." June whispered to the young man, causing him to look up at her. "We'll leave them alone for a while. Let them sleep."

Neal nodded and stood up. He started to go upstairs but stopped himself. He was still kind of in shock. He had never seen Dean hurt that badly. Come to think of it, he had never seen either man hurt. And it bothered him, he considered them his brothers and it bothered him to seem them both like this.

June seemed to be able to read his mind. "We won't go far, Neal. Just to the living room. And we can pop in and check on them. I just…I don't want to hover. I don't think that they would appreciate it."

Neal nodded again as he followed June into the living room. He paced the floor. He then sat down and tried to read book. He opened and it and read the first page three times. But, if you were to ask him what it had said, he wouldn't have had a clue. Neal headed back into the room. He pulled the chase lounge up close to the bed and took a seat.

June came in a few moments later. She sat down on Dean's side of the bed. She pulled the cover down off Dean's chest. She peeled back the bandages and slowly and carefully. She checked for bleeding and signs of infection and then she smoothed all the tape back into place. The blood seeped through in few spots. But that was it. And nothing looked red or inflamed, so June was very happy. She pulled the cover back up over his chest and stood up.

Sam opened his eyes, stirring only slightly, when June sat down on the bed.

"How is he, June?" Sam asked, startling the elderly woman.

June looked over at him, very surprised. "He's okay. No infection. He's just barely oozing blood from a couple of places."

Sam nodded. He looked at his brother for just a second. He was glad Dean wasn't in pain. But, still, the younger Winchester would rather have his brother awake.

June saw the look of concern on Sam's face. "Your brother's okay, Sam, I promise. You get some sleep. I'll…Neal and I will take good care of him."

Sam nodded again. He closed his eyes and was asleep again, in moments.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Across town El was anxious to get over to June's. She put the pieces of Dean's shirt she had cut away in the fireplace to burn. She cleaned the blood and the medical refuse off the floor from where the doctor had done his 'operation.' She had wanted to give June and Neal time to get Dean settled. But, she wanted to go and check up on him. She wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay.

The Burkes waited for a few hours before they went to visit Dean. They knew he needed the rest. The Burkes were both surprised to see Sam lying on the bed, too.

"Sam's okay. He's just tired. Said they hadn't slept much before all this happened. He hadn't eaten much, got a little dizzy. But he's going to be fine." Neal stated.

El and Peter nodded. They could now really see the extent of Dean's injuries. The bruises stood out against, with black and dark purple anger, against the elder's pale skin. Dean stirred and moaned when El took his hand. But he didn't open his eyes.

"The medication is probably wearing off. The doctor only gave Dean half a dose." June explained. "He wasn't sure how Dean would react. Wasn't sure if he was allergic or not. But Dean seems to have done okay. I'll give him the full dose when its time."

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

El had wanted to be there when Dean woke up. It had shaken her to see him injured and in so much pain. She was not used to seeing him hurt.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He did not know where he was for a moment, and he panicked when he looked around and didn't see Sam. He tried to sit up to get a better view of the room, not realizing that there was someone lying on the bed beside him.

Neal stepped up and pushed Dean down gently on his shoulders, trying to calm him. "Its okay, Dean. Sam's here. He's right here beside you. He's lying on the bed beside you. He's okay."

It took Dean a moment to calm down enough to focus on what the conman was saying. He looked Neal in the eyes and tried to breathe through his pain and panic as he listened to Neal's words. The elder Winchester looked to his right to see that Sam was, indeed, lying on the bed beside him.

"Sammy?" Deans said, weakly, reaching out to his brother as if to make sure he is there. "Sammy!" Dean said, more alarmed because Sam didn't open his eyes.

"He's okay, Darlin'. He's sleeping. He was very tired." June explained as Neal moved out of the way and she sat down on the bed. She grasped and squeezed Dean's other hand, briefly. "Sam is just resting. He's okay."

Dean nodded. He kept his hand on Sam's forearm. But soon the elder brother was asleep again June gave him the full dose this time, seeing that he had tolerated the first dose so well.

They were all very glad it seemed to work so quickly so that it didn't leave Dean awake and in pain for any length of time.

"…just wondering where he was, you know? What happened to…?" El said. She had her back to Dean and she, Peter, June, Neal and Sam were talking, standing in a circle at the end of the bed. The Burkes had decided to stay for a little while.

Meanwhile, Sam had woken up and had joined the rest at the end of the bed.

"You could ask." Dean replied. He had actually been awake for a little bit. He was been a little confused when he woke up, until he remembered where he was. After that he had just laid still and enjoyed being pain free as he listened to the rest of them talk. But he figured he had to open his mouth and let them know that he was awake.

They all stopped talking come over to the bed. June sat down beside him and took his hand. "We're just glad to see you awake and feeling better, Darling."

El stood at the end of the bed and smiled at Dean.

"I'm sorry I scared you." The elder brother replied, making eye contact with her.

El shook her head. "I was scared for you. You were in so much pain. You couldn't speak…." She came and sat down on the side that Sam had recently vacated. She took his hand.

"What happened?" Neal asked.

Dean looked at Sam first. Sam nodded. "They know you went for gas."

Dean nodded at his brother then continued. "Right...well, I found a station about a mile away. I pulled out our money. I usually break it up and stick it in a few other pockets, so it doesn't look like I have that much. Well, I forgot to do that, and this guy saw it all. So when I got the gas and started back to the car, he and a couple of his friends ambushed me. I know I was outnumbered, but…. They took the money and the gas for my baby." He paused. Dean put his hand to his chest and winced. It hurt to move. It hurt, a little, to talk. His throat was very dry. He began to cough and that caused his chest to hurt even more.

El sprang into action. She knew if he continued to cough, he could pull his stitches. She ran into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. Sam helped pull Dean into a sitting position and support him as El gave him a few sips of water.

Dean closed his eyes and took a few breaths to work through the pain. He opened his eyes to some very concerned faces. The elder Winchester smiled and nodded to El. "Thank you."

Dean than rested his hand on Sam's arm. "I'm okay, Sammy." He closed his eyes again. The pain was not gone.

"Dean?!" Neal was very concerned. He had never seen Dean in this much pain before.

The older brother opened his eyes again. He looked at Neal, smiling at the conman. "I'm okay, Neal."

"What…what happened after…?" Sam asked. He needed to know what happened. But, he also knew Dean needed to rest, to sleep.

"Well…I knew I had to get somewhere. I was closer to the gas station then to Sammy, so I headed back. I made it to the station. But the place had closed by then. I just…I kept walking. I don't know how long or how far. But, suddenly I recognized the neighborhood. It was just a matter of finding the right door to knock on."

"Dean, Sweetie." El exclaimed. "I'm glad you did."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

El sat down in the place June had just vacated. "We'll let you sleep. The meds you just took should be kicking in soon anyway. And we need to let you rest." She paused. "We will probably see you sometime tomorrow. We're going to go home."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes again. He was, indeed, getting sleepy. It was hard for him to keep up with conversations. He was feeling a little better though. The pain was easing. But he did need the rest. The Winchesters had had a busy month. They had been tracking vamps, very mobile, vamps apparently. Vamps, who had moved all over the country.

"It's okay, Sam. I got it! Just stay back! I…. Damnet Sammy! Listen to me…for just once…listen to me!" Dean said. He was locked in a dream state. His face and chest were covered in sweat, and he was swinging his arms, fighting whatever it was he was dreaming about.

June and Neal started toward Neal. But Sam stopped them. He knew better. Dean was very strong, and he was a fighter. Add in fear or anger, maybe both, and even in this state he could seriously harm somebody.

Sam motioned for them to stay where they were, and they all watched for a few moments.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, knowing that this was all that would bring his brother out of it.

Dean paused, momentarily. As if he heard Sam. Then he was at it again, only this time with a little less vigor.

"Dean!" Sam called again, not as loud.

Dean put his arms down. He looked around the room; he was not seeing what he expected to see. And he did not see June or Neal.

"Where'd they go, Sammy?" Dean implored. "I had 'em. I had 'em all, the whole nest, Sammy." He looked around again. "How did they get away?"

June and Neal, seeing that is was now safe, approached the bed.

June touched Dean's face. And his skin was hot. She looked at Sam.

Sam nodded. "He's got an infection."

The elder Winchester had started his protests again. He had taken June's wrist and had pushed her hand, gently, away. His 'fight' earlier had really taken it out of him.

"I had em, Sammy." The older man looked at his brother. He groaned and rested his hand over his left side. "…hurts."

Sam noticed where Dean's hand went. He tried to gently move his brother's hands aside so that he could check his wounds. Dean resisted a little. But he seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. The younger man moved his hand easily enough. The he found what he had feared. One of the stab wounds was draining, and a couple more looked red. They had not looked that way yesterday. Dean groaned as Sam gently inspected the, now infected, wounds.

He looked up at June. "Can you get your doctor friend back here, quick?"

June nodded. She turned and left the room to call the man. She was not able to catch him. His wife informed June that the doctor was delivering a baby for another client who had opted for home birth. She said she had no idea how long he would be gone. But, she would give him the message the next time she spoke to him.

June delivered the news to Neal and Sam. She had no one else to call. She had no idea how long they might have to wait. She found a thermometer. She then filled a large bowl with cold water and ice. Then she got a few washcloths. She sat down by Dean and began bathing his face and chest in cold water.

"June, I'll…." Sam started.

June shook her head. "Get some sleep, Sam. It's kay. I'll sit with Dean. Neal is going to make sure you get something to eat and get some rest. Then you can come back and sit with your brother."

Sam nodded. He was hungry and tired, and he had not slept long enough that first time. He followed Neal out of the room and to the kitchen.

Neal got Sam settled into his regular room upstairs. so that he could get some sleep. Once he finally agreed. The younger Winchester had wanted to stay with Dean. But, they both knew that if Sam did, he wouldn't really sleep. Neal then joined June in the room with Dean.

June looked very concerned. "I don't think that this is helping, Neal. He's getting agitated again. I don't know if it's the fever or the pain. But, he's getting restless. He's not due for any pain meds for another hour. And I…we can't do anything about the infection."

Neal looked at her, considering her words. "What…when is…the doctor will come in time, June. He has to." Neal put his hand to Dean's forehead. The elder Winchester's head was much, much too warm.

El and Peter showed up early. El had an morning meeting and had wanted to check on Dean before she started her day. And Peter had come to pick Neal up for work. El could tell that nobody had had much sleep. June and Neal looked tired. And when they say Sam, they could tell he had not had much sleep either.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a washcloth in his hand wiping the sweat off of Dean's face when the Burkes came into the room.

"What…what's going on?" El asked sitting down on the other side of the bed.

Sam shook his head. "June's doctor friend had to deliver a baby last night. HE didn't' know when he could get here. He said he would call when he got free. But…" He sighed. "He called a few moments ago and said he would be here within the hour."

"He's gonna…." El started.

Dean's eyes flew open. He tried to sit up. "He…leave him alone! Leave him, the Hell, alone!" He demanded. His voice was not loud, but the threat intent was there.

"Dean." Sam gently and easily pushed his brother back down. "Dean, it's okay."

Dean was too weak to raise himself far off the bed. He didn't seem to hear or to see Sam. He wanted to sit up again, but the pain in his side, from the infection, stopped him. Dean groaned and tried to turn away from Sam when Sam tried to put the cold rag on his head.

The elder Winchester pushed Sam's hand away. "It's okay…just need sleep." He looked back at his little brother. "Turn up…AC, Sammy. Hot."

Sam didn't get up off the bed to change the thermostat. Instead he tried, again, to wipe his brother's face and chest with the cold rag to cool him down.

"Gotta listen, 'm older." Dean stated when he saw that Sam didn't do what he asked.

Peter and El were speechless. They had never seen Dean this out of it. And they had never seen the brother's really interact with one another. They were amazed at the gentle hand Sam had with Dean.

"It's okay, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Too hot."

"Just rest, Dean." Sam said, trying to soothe him.

"Chest hurts." Dean said,

"I know."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the doctor's inspection he stood up and stepped outside the room. He shook his head. "I obviously missed something, with wounds like this it's sometimes hard to get everything, and if the knife was not clean…."

June, Neal and Sam just stood and waited. They knew that he had worse news.

"I can't…do like I would in a hospital. I can't put him under. I don't have the equipment to administer the drugs or monitor his condition. But…but, I need to operate. I can give him something for pain. But it's not going to be enough. I'll be going to deep for it to take all the pain away." He looked at them all. "This is going to be extremely painful for him. "

They all nodded.

"Whatever you need, Doc." Sam said. "Whatever you need me…us, to do."

"Make a list, Glenn." June requested, addressing Doctor Glenn Ryan by his first name. "I'll get the staff to run out and get what we don't have."

The doctor nodded. And luckily his list was short and June had all the items.

The doctor began once all the items were assembled. He had to settle on giving Dean an local. The other was not an option without the machines he would need to monitor Dean's heart and respirations.

"I wouldn't, ideally, operate on Dean like this." The doctor said, looking down at his sleeping patient. "But, hopefully the pain medicine knocked him out and dulled the pain enough so that he will sleep through it all. But, I need you three to stand by in case he does wake up. It won't take long, but I may have to go fairly deep."

Sam, June and Neal stayed close. June sat down on the opposite side of the bed and took Dean's hand. She started talking to him as the doctor began to work. The doctor slowly and carefully pulled the old dressings of the wounds in Dean's chest. He checked each wound. He then began the meticulous work or cleaning and debriding the wounds.

Neal and Sam watched Dean carefully during the whole procedure, ready to assist the doctor, should he need it. But, thankfully, Dean remained unconscious the whole time. He moaned softly after the doctor stood up from the bed and stretched.

"I think it's clean. I am leaving pain meds, and some antibiotics. Just put this antibiotic salve on it three times a day. I gave him some pretty potent drugs to keep him comfortable. Give him one tablet the first time he has pain after he wakes up. You can increase it to two tabs after that first dose. Any more than that, call me. I'll have to find something else for his pain." Doctor Ryan looked down at his patient. "Dean will sleep for another hour or two. He needs to just rest for a couple of days. I'll be back to see him soon.

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

"Boss," Diana said, sticking her head in Peter's door. " We got word that Dean Winchester's…."

Diana stopped speaking when Peter motioned for her to come in. She closed the door behind her.

"Dean's been stabbed. He was mugged. His and Sam ran out of gas, and he had to walk. He…" Peter stated.

"How is he? Where is he?" Diana asked. She had come to like Dean and Sam. She understood a little of the world the Winchesters lived in. Plus, she just liked the two men. They were not savage killers. They were just two guys doing what they could in a world that was not supposed to exist. Then she realized something. She looked around. "Where's Neal?"

Peter sighed. "I went to get him this morning. He hadn't slept. None of them had slept. The doctor thinks there is still infection. But, it's to the point where going back in may do more harm than good, considering where he is."

Diana questioned. "Still infection?"

"Dean came to the house. He had been mugged. They stabbed him." Peter paused shaking his head at the retelling. "El called June, who in turn called a doctor friend of hers. The doctor came to the house. He operated right there, on my kitchen floor. He wanted to take Dean to a hospital. But he knew that that was not an option. So, Sam put him in June's limo and then they took him to the mansion. Since then Dean has developed a massive infection. The doctor operated again. But, he wouldn't go in a third time. The doctor thought it would probably do more harm than good, considering the non-sterile environment that he would have to work in."

Diana sighed. "Let me make a few calls." The agent said, and then she stood. "Wait…Sam is okay, right?"

"He is." Peter nodded. "Diana, this…if anybody finds out…."

"Sam and Dean Winchester are not vicious serial killers. We know that. And I happen to like them. Neither of them deserves life in prison." Diana then turned and left the office.

Peter didn't know what to say. And at any rate, he had no time. Diana was to the stairs before he could speak. The senior field agent shook his head. He had a good idea of who Diana was calling. He just didn't want it all to blow up in their faces.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diana explained the situation to Christie. And Christie was willing to help. She knew of a clinic that was available in the evening, where nobody asked any questions. It was not in the best part of town. But, it would be very easy to get Dean there and get him taken care of. A 2:25 a.m. pickup time had even been arranged so as to not arouse suspicion and to protect the Winchesters' identity. Dr. Ryan was not on call, so he would be able to do the surgery.

Diana dropped by, after work, that evening to tell Sam, Neal and June what she had planned for Dean.

"Diana, that's so kind of you." Sam said, engulfing her in a huge hug. "We just…I don't know how to thank you."

"You two are not the savage killers the rest of the FBI is making you out to be." Diana stated.

June and Neal were nearby listening. They all were exhausted. But they were too worried about Dean to try to sleep. They knew the Winchesters were not the people that they had been portrayed as being

"Please, Diana, let Christie know how much we appreciate this." Sam said.

"Yes, please." Neal said, echoing Sam's sentiment. "She didn't have to do this."

Diana nodded. "…mind I go sit with Dean for a minute?"

Sam smiled. "He'd like that." The younger Winchester stated. He knew Dean had a 'thing' for the beautiful FBI agent.

Diana entered June's back bedroom and was unsettled by what she saw. The bruises on Dean's face and chest were still stark against his white skin. She was not used to him being so quiet, so still. She stood in the doorway and just watched him a moment. She then entered the room. She lowered herself slowly onto the bed, so as not to wake him. She whispered his name as she touched his face.

Dean opened his eyes as soon as he felt the touch. He smiled weakly, glad to see his visitor. "Diana."

"Hey, Dean."

"You're gonna…help me." Dean replied. "Thank you."

Neal had talked to both Peter and Diana. The conmen then had talked to Sam to see what he thought. Then they both had talked to Dean. To Sam's surprise, Dean didn't argue. The younger Winchester could only guess that Dean was in just enough pain to not to want it to hurt anymore.

Diana didn't know why or what it was. She must have really like Dean. She shook her head and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Christie gets the credit. I just put things into motion."

"Still...didn't have to..." Dean replied. He watched her for a moment. He took her hand in his after she wiped her eyes. "…you okay?"

Diana didn't answer.

"You…like me." Dean grinned. He was getting tired again. "…have…that effect…. …been told…adorable."

Diana couldn't help but smile. She shook her head then patted his chest, gently. "I'll see you on the other side." She started to stand.

Dean stopped her, taking both her hands in his, this time. He shook his head. "….really didn't …. Thank…you."

Diana sat quietly with Dean until he had fallen asleep again. She then stroked his cheek and stood up. She found that moisture was leaking from her eyes again. And she wiped the tears back with the back of her hand.

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

When the time came, Sam, June and Neal were surprised to see a couple of special passengers in the transport van, Christie and Diana were dressed as ambulance workers. And they helped load Dean onto a stretcher and get him into the van. They hadn't wanted to involve any more people than absolutely necessary.

Christie saw their surprise. "I had to meet this man Diana talks about all the time." Then she saw Sam. "Wow, you're the brother." She said, staring at him. "Dean must be absolutely, drop-dead, gorgeous to be better looking than you."

Sam smiled at Christie, blushing at the same time. He then shot Diana a look.

"Sorry, Sam," Diana chuckled as she patted Sam's arm. "Dean's my heterosexual boyfriend. But, you came in a close second."

"Gee, thanks!" Sam said grinning to let her know that he got the joke.

Dean didn't open his eyes the whole time he was being transferred or loaded into the transport van. He was getting weaker. And Diana thought he looked paler than he had when she had seen him, earlier.

Sam jumped into the back of the van with Christie and Diana. Christie kept on eye on Dean's vital signs as they threaded their way through the city to the clinic.

Sam took the spot at the head of Dean's stretcher, that way he would be out of Christie's way if Dean had any issues. He sat and talked to his brother as Diana sat at his side and held his hand.

Dean's ride to the clinic was easy and uneventful. Sam helped Christie and Diana unload Dean's stretcher. He then followed the two women into the building, as he helped push. The doctor was waiting for his patient. He had prepared the room, but he had not brought in an assistant. He was glad to accept Christie's offer of help. The doctors cleaned and debrided the wounds. They loaded the elder Winchester with antibiotics and about 2 hours later he was back at the mansion in June's back bedroom.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a weak voice when he woke up about 12 hours later. His exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him. Since he was pain free, he decided to catch up on his sleep. It was almost 4 p.m. when Dean finally opened his eyes. He felt better. His fever was gone, and he didn't have that burning pain in his side. His ribs, however, were still sore. His broken and cracked ribs would just take time to heal. The elder brother shifted slightly in the bed to try and get a little more comfortable.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey, Sweetie." El got up from her chair and came and sat down on the bed. She took Dean's hand and squeezed it.

"Neal managed to get him away from you long enough to get some food in him. They're in the kitchen eating Chinese. I'm sure he'll…."

"Dean!" Sam said, as he hurried into the room. "Dean, I'm here, right here." The kitchen was close to the back bedroom. So, when Sam heard talking he went to see if his brother was awake.

El started to stand. Sam motioned for her to keep her seat as he went around to the other side of the bed.

Dean opened his mouth to speak again. But, his throat was so dry, he started to cough instead. His face was getting red, and he was having a hard time breathing. The pain in his chest was making it hard to sit up and hard to take a deep breath.

"El, go get some water! I've got him, just go!" Sam said as he quickly stood and hurried over to the place where El had been seated. Sam got close enough to pull Dean to him so that Dean could rest his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Just breathe, Dean." Sam said trying to calm himself so that he could calm Dean. "Just breathe." He said as he listened to his brother's pained breathing lessen slightly. The moaning and the groaning was not as long or as deep with each breath.

Dean let Sam support him as he tried to concentrate on his breathing. His chest, his back and his throat hurt. El returned quickly with water and a straw. She helped Dean sip the water, pinching the straw closed so that he wouldn't take too much in and get chocked.

Sam grabbed a blanket and put it across Dean's back to keep him warm. He then rubbed his brother's back to help ease the pain.

El managed to get a few Dean to drink a few sips before he closed his eyes and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

Neal, June and Peter walked into the room as Sam settled his brother back into bed. They marveled at how gentle Sam was with him. How careful he was with Dean and how much care he took. And they knew that he had learned that from Dean. From the way Dean must have taken care of Sam when John was not around. It just seemed to come so natural to him.

Sam removed the blanket he had had on Dean's back and lay it on the other side of the bed. Neal helped him ease Dean back down onto the bed. The younger Winchester then checked the elder's chest wounds to make sure he had not popped any stitches. When Sam was satisfied that Dean was okay he pulled the cover up over Dean's chest. He then got up and stretched, his exhaustion hitting him like a punch in the face. Sam went to the other side of the bed. He moved the blanket again and lay down beside his brother. The younger hunter spread the blanket out over himself. He was asleep in minutes. Since Dean was now on the mend, Sam felt like he could finally get some real sleep.

The Burkes, June and Neal left the room. June closed the door behind her.

"Diana said that Dean did really well. She and Sam waited outside the little operating room in a little waiting room. They were surprised, she said, that Dean was in and out back to the mansion in a couple, maybe three hours." Peter replied. He had talked to Diana as soon as she and Christie had left Dean at the mansion after surgery.

Peter had told her to call him as soon as she knew anything. The senior agent had not liked the idea of Diana and Christie actually helping to transport Dean. But Diana had made a valid point. The fewer people involved the better. And both she and Christie had excellent motivations to keep their mouths shut…career lose and imprisonment.

June and Neal both nodded. Sam had told them a very similar story.

Peter continued. "Christie told Diana and Sam that Dean had done very well in surgery. Christie said Dean would make a full recovery. But, he did need to get plenty of rest right now. She said he shouldn't rush his recovery."

"Yeah, well…we'll see how that goes." Sam replied. He knew his brother well enough to know that getting him to follow doctor's orders would be nearly impossible

"Not one to follow doctor's orders, huh?" Peter asked studying Sam's expression.

Sam nodded and smiled. "He thinks all ills can be healed with alcohol and pie."

"Pie?" Peter asked. It was weird, he thought, to just say pie. Most people had a favorite type of pie, not just any pie.

"He loves pie, always has. He doesn't care which flavor." Sam explained.

Peter chuckled. He had never considered the Winchesters having the same ordinary little idiosyncrasies everybody else does. He shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked, bemused at Peter's expression.

"I don't know." Peter started. "This…this normalcy. I just…."

"We're past normal, Peter. We probably couldn't handle normal. I don't think either of us could handle it, too boring. We will never have a truly normal life. So, these small moments that we get, with you and El, and Neal and June, they're nice." He paused. "We really try not to bring too much craziness into Neal's life, Peter. But, sometimes, it can't be helped."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The past few days had been a blur of periods of wakefulness and pain followed by prolonged periods of unconsciousness. For the first time, in as many days Dean felt pretty good. He was not in pain, and he felt rested. He sighed. He started to sit up and throw back the covers when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked from his spot on the bed beside his brother. He had wanted to be there when Dean woke up.

Dean glared at his brother. "I'm gonna take a piss. Do ya mind?" He snapped.

Dean hated being doted on. And he probably…mostly likely…definitely would need help getting up and going to the bathroom. But still, the stubborn, independent part of him wanted to try it on his own.

"You're gonna rip those….!" Sam said as he got up and hurried to the other side of the bed.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean said, irritated as he wobbled and then ended up sitting back on the bed at his first attempt to stand.

Sam got to him just in time and helped support him on his second attempt. As much as Dean wanted to push Sam's hands away. He didn't dare. He was a lot weaker than he had realized.

"You've not been on your feet for a few days, Dean." Sam said, ignoring his brother's glares and huffs and helping him to the in-suite bathroom.

Sam got him into the bathroom. They had the routine down pat. Dean did what he could, and Sam did the rest. The younger Winchester then stood right outside the closed door and waited for Dean to take care of business.

When Dean accepted Sam's help back to bed without a word, it told the younger hunter just how weak and unsteady his brother still was. Sam watched,wordlessly, as Dean got back into bed and pulled the cover back over him. Dean closed his eyes. The trip had taken it out of him. He was asleep in minutes.

Sam decided to take this time to take a little break and get some food. He ran into June as she started to enter the room.

"He's asleep, June." Sam said shaking his head. "Where's Neal?"

"He had to go to work this morning. He came to see you guys before he left. You both were asleep. He didn't want to wake you." June explained. "Peter looked in on you, too, while he was waiting on Neal."

Sam nodded.

"Dean and I will be out of here soon. I'll get him somewhere, away from the city, where he can take a little more time and rest up."

June shook her head. "You can stay as long as you want. Neal and I love your company. I'm just glad you were close by so that we could help you."

Sam pulled June into a big hug. "Thank you, but we have caused you enough trouble.

"Nonsense Darlin'," June replied. "You make things interesting."

Sam nodded and chuckled. "Interesting? Yeah, that's the word for it."

Just then June heard her door bell. She headed towards the front of the house as Sam ducked back into the back bedroom.

El came in to see Dean before she headed off to a morning meeting. She spoke to Sam for a moment before heading in to see Dean. She sat down for a moment. She then took his hand as she spoke to him. "I imagine you and Sam will be getting out of town here pretty soon. I just wanted to stop by and see you, make sure you're doing okay. You look better, Sweetie." She said, speaking to his sleeping form like she was having a conversation. "You scared me, Sweetheart. I never want to see you like that again. I didn't know what to do for you, except to try and stop the bleeding. But, I am still glad you came to my door, Dean. I'm glad you knew you could come to us, if you needed help."

El then looked up at Sam. She could see him standing just outside the doorway listening. "The next time he decides to go off on his own, you need to go with him."

Sam chuckled. "He wouldn't let me leave Baby. There's no way…."

"Where's the car now?" El asked.

"June sent her driver and a friend out to get it. It's in our usual lot in Jersey." Sam explained.

"Still, a car is not worth this." El said.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure Dean would agree with you."

El patted Dean's arm as she looked down at him. He had not woken during her visit. She stood and gave Sam a big hug before she left.

"In case you guys leave before I get to see you again." El said. She turned at looked at Dean then turned back to Sam. "Take care of him, whether he wants you to or not."

Sam grinned and nodded. "I will."

A couple of days later Dean was ready to go and he and Sam left NYC on their way to Pennsylvania. They still planned to see if their friend needed help. But, they wanted to give Dean time to rest a little more before they did it.

THE END

 **END NOTES: This was just a 'whampage for the sake of whampage' story. I hope you guys enjoyed. I do these, every so often, just because they're fun and pointless. Love you guys for your readership, alerts and reviews. Glad you enjoyed. JL**


End file.
